


What Happens in Tibet Stays in Tibet

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, mentions of alcohol use, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: He should have never boarded that plane.Emilie Agreste was dead.And Gabriel blamed himself.





	What Happens in Tibet Stays in Tibet

The guilt was tearing him apart. She shouldn’t have boarded the damn plane.

Ten-thirty flight, one layover. They packed light, booked a lovely hotel room looking over a lake. Adrien was at piano camp for the two weeks they were gone. Life was perfect.

But Emilie’s gone. 

It wasn’t unusual for Gabriel to be hidden away from the public, his moves undetectable. Adrien never saw him anymore, not even on a screen. 

She’s been gone for a whole year. Gabriel’s kept her body for a year, under his luxurious estate. Adrien never found out, never knew that his mother had been found, never knew she died.

So, what did happen in Tibet?

* * *

“Gabriel…”

Emilie sat on the end of the bed, brushing her hair to one side. “Do you think… do you think we’re being, well, overprotective? Adrien’s never been to a real school.”

Gabriel removed his tie, looping over a hanger. “Hmm. Judging by our school experience, is he missing much, love?”

“He’s missing the opportunity to make friends. I made many of my friends in high school. Nathalie, for example.”

“You also lost many friends, all because of your… status… Emilie, Adrien is in a similar situation that you were. We’re… well off, to put it lightly. He will have trouble making friends because of that. His face is plastered on billboards across Paris, for gosh sakes!”

Emilie sighed. “That’s another thing I’m worried about… I feel we’re exploiting our son.”

Gabriel tsked. “Em. Now you’re being ridiculous. Adrien enjoys modeling!”

“Does he?”

Stern blue eyes met watery green. “If he didn’t, he would say something, hmm? Now, we should get rest, I have two important meetings tomorrow morning…”

Emilie stood up, crossing the room to her suitcase. “Of course you do,” she muttered.

The hotel room was empty once Emilie awoke, not that she was surprised. Gabriel seemed to care more about his work than his family most days. It had been several weeks since…

Emilie shook her head.  _ Let’s not think about that. _ She walked into the bathroom and picked up two hairpins from the counter. Grasping a piece of hair, she wrapped it around to the back of her head and pinned it there, repeating on the other side of her head.

_ There… now to get dressed… _

Blue dress or purple romper. Emilie chose the purple, pairing it with a pair of nude wedge sandals.

_ Might as well go to the lobby and see if there’s anything to do relatively close to here. _

* * *

Gabriel left his final meeting, looking down at the watch he wore. “Three-thirty. We went over-schedule again…”

“Gabriel!”

Emilie smiled as she strode over to him, grasping his left arm and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hello, dear…” Gabriel’s attention drifted to a sign in the lobby where they stood, eyebrows furrowing. “They moved my times again…”

“Darling,” Emilie began, “will you be available for dinner tonight? There’s a lovely restaurant down the way--”

“That’s nice, dear,” Gabriel threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

Emilie’s arms crossed. “Gabriel--”

“I don’t have time, Em. I’ll see you tonight around 10.”

He was gone. Emilie huffed.

* * *

“I’m telling you, Nathalie, it’s like I don’t matter.”

Nathalie cleared her throat off camera, turning back to Emilie on the video call. “Perhaps he is truly busy. He’ll turn around.”

“I hope so… how is Adrien? Have you heard from him?”

“He’s performing quite well. The recital is in two days.”

Emilie smiled. “I’m tempted to fly back just to do something… I’ve been cooped up in here for hours. Tempted to get wasted, to be honest with you.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Emi. Gabe’ll be  _ pissed _ .”

“Maybe he’ll notice me, finally…” Emilie leaned back on the bed, sinking into the pillows with a soft  _ huff _ . “Am I losing my touch? Did I peak already?”

“Emilie…”

“I’m serious, Nathalie. The longest conversation I had with Gabriel was him talking about different strains of cotton…  _ it’s cotton.  _ They can’t be that different.”

Nathalie shrugged. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“He’s refused dinner for two days. He comes back late, and leaves early.” Emilie’s eyes grew wide. “What if there’s another woman, Nath?!”

“Emi. Knowing that man, the only woman he’s seeing is the old one that sells the best satin for cheap in that one market he keeps talking about…”

Emilie choked on her laughter. “Oh, Nathalie… you know how to cheer me up.”

“Anytime. Now, when he comes back,  _ demand _ to talk to him.”

* * *

Gabriel didn’t return to the room until after midnight. What he was met with was, to put it simply,  _ shocking. _

Emilie was upside down, hanging off the bed. Her face was flushed, and she was giggling like mad. A half-empty wine bottle lay on the floor near where she lay.

“Em… what is this?”

Emilie leaned up, looked at him from half-lidded eyes, and laughed. “Gabri… you’re baaaack!” She giggled, patting his shoulder like it was a dog.

“Emilie,” Gabriel looked at her romper, groaning, “these kind of stains are a pain to get out…”

“So… hot stuff… come here often?” Emilie laughed, shoving her fingers in Gabriel’s hair.

“I’m not playing this game right now, Em. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”

“Ohhhh, you’re taking me to bed now? You sly… sly…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, unzipping the romper and sliding it down Emilie’s shoulders.

“You naughty boy…” Emilie giggled again, booping Gabriel’s nose.

“Emilie.” Gabriel grabbed her shoulders, brows furrowed. “Stop.”

Pouting, Emilie held her arms up as Gabriel slid a shirt over her head. 

Gabriel took his glasses off once he was finished, changing into his pyjamas and climbing into bed. “Goodnight, Em.”

* * *

Nathalie received a phone call early the next morning, consisting of mainly sobs and self-blame. Emilie had not recovered well from the previous night, and was reduced to gibberish. Gabriel was not in the room.

“I don’t know what to do, Nathalie… what do I do?”

“Emilie… please, it’ll be okay… do you want me to talk to Gabriel? He might listen to me--”

Emillie started to scream. “I’M HIS FUCKING WIFE! HE SHOULD BE LISTENING TO ME!”

“Em--”

“I’M ALWAYS THE ONE LOOKING AFTER  _ OUR  _ DAMN SON! HE DOESN’T EVEN SEE HIS FATHER ANYMORE!”

“Emilie, I--”

“No, Nathalie, I’m done. I’m done being the little wife.”

Nathalie sighed as she set down the receiver. “Gabriel’s got a big storm coming…”

Adrien came into the office, bag over his shoulder. “Nathalie? Are you… coming to my show?”

Nathalie smiled. “Of course. Let’s go.”

“Did Mama call you?”

“She did.”

“Did she say anything about me?”

Nathalie choked. “Um… she wanted to tell you to, um, break a leg.”

Adrien grinned. “Will you tell her thanks for me later?”

“Of course… perhaps you could tell her yourself.”

* * *

It was an exceptional performance, in Nathalie’s opinion. Adrien’s keystrokes were smooth and sentimental, unlike some of the other performers. 

“Excuse me, miss Sancoeur?”

Nathalie turned to find Adrien’s instructor behind him. “Yes?”

“You work for Mr. Agreste, right?”

“Yes… why, is something the matter?”

The instructor cleared her throat. “Adrien is exceptional at piano performance, but I think he would benefit so much more if he would be a full member of our camp… perhaps to learn a duet?”

Nathalie frowned. “Mr. and Mrs. Agreste prefer for their son to simply take lessons and perform.”

“Of course, but he would make a wonderful--”

“I’m sorry. I will have to decline.”

Adrien came up to them, hearing the tail end of their conversation. “They still won’t let me meet other people, then…”

“There will be plenty of opportunities, Adrien. Now is not the time.”

Adrien huffed. “Figures…”

* * *

Gabriel returned to the hotel room rather early, around two in the afternoon. Emilie sat on the bed with her back facing the door.

“Em?”

“Oh,” she looked over her shoulder, “you’re back. What a surprise.” She turned away.

Gabriel sighed. “Emilie, please, don’t do this.” He sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m free for the evening--”

“Until one of your work buddies calls you in to look at some new fabric, or to discuss skirt lengths…” Emilie stood up, facing him. “I’m sick of this, Gabriel. I haven’t had a proper conversation with you in months. I miss you…”

“Then, let’s talk, right now.”

Emilie began pacing. “Good. Let’s start with this question… why was  _ this _ ,” she pulled out a pin from Gabriel’s bag, “in your suitcase?”

The pin resembled peacock feathers, and reflected light onto the wall. 

Gabriel grew pale. “Where did you find that?”

Emilie leaned over him, eyes filled with rage. “Who is the other woman, Mr.  _ Agreste,”  _ she spat the last word with malice.

“There is no other woman, Em… that is an ancient artifact… I was bringing it home to study.”

“Likely story.”

The pin grew dark in color, light no longer reflecting off its surface. A dark shadow stretched up Emilie’s arm, causing her to wince.

“What the hell--”

The shadow grew larger, overtaking her entire arm and shoulder, spreading to her neck.

Gabriel recoiled away from her, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

The pin trembled in her hand, as if it was alive. Emilie began to cough.

“Gabriel...help…”

She began to choke. Gabriel was frozen.

“GABRIEL FUCKING AGRESTE--”

Her words were cut off as she fell to the floor. The darkness swirled around her, hissing and spitting.

A deep voice, one that sounded like it came from hell itself, echoed through the room:  _ YOU HAVE AWAKENED A POWER YOU CANNOT CONTROL. THIS SOUL NOW BELONGS TO THE DARKNESS. ONLY WHEN THE ULTIMATE POWER IS ACHIEVED WILL THIS SOUL BE SET FREE. _

The miraculous now lay still in Emilie’s still hand.

“Emilie… Emilie!” Gabriel ran to her, taking her in his arms. “Emilie, please… please come back to me… Emilie!”

* * *

Emilie Agreste was dead.

And Gabriel blamed himself.

That is what happened in Tibet.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot I came up with... I would add another chapter if you all want.
> 
> Based off of a headcanon of mine.


End file.
